Princess of the Host Club
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Hiyori goes to Ouran after she gets kicked out of her old school for falling asleep too much. What will happen when she meets the host club especially with Yato following her every step?
Hiyori shifted nervously in front of the large school. It was a lot bigger than her old school. In fact, she could probably fit three of her old schools in this one, and still have space left. She looked around as she started walking, this place was kinda weird. For starters the school was pink, why would anybody want to pain a school pink? The second was the girls' uniform; they were really long, warm, and yellow. Not to mention the unnecessary frills on it. She supposed she didn't look too bad in it though. The third weird thing that caught her eye were the students themselves. None of them had much of a personality and the girls all squealed really loudly for no apparent reason at random times.

She let out a sigh as she looked for her classroom. It had really upset her to find out she had gotten kicked out of her old school for; spending more time in the nurse's office sleeping than in class. Her dad had gotten pretty mad at the school and had instantly told the school they didn't deserve her. There were better schools she could go to anyway. That had led her here to Ouran Academy, debatably the best school in Japan. Also since it was a school for rich kids the school catered to the needs of individual students so her 'sleeping' problem wouldn't be a problem here.

It took her a good twenty minutes and getting lost three times before she finally found her classroom. Room 1-A. Hiyori braced herself, took a deep calming breath, and opened the door. The class stopped talking, but the teacher turned to smile at her.

"You must be Hiyori Iki, you're a bit late though that's alright." He said kindly.

"I'm sorry I got lost. This school is a lot bigger than my old one." Hiyori said.

"Understandable, come on in and introduce yourself to the class."

Hiyori nodded and made her way to the center of the room. She bowed slightly then said "Hello my name is Hiyori Iki and I will be your classmate from now on. Please take care of me."

"Alright Hiyori you can take the seat by the window, next to Hikaru. Hikaru raise your hand please."

A red head raised his hand with a smile. Hiyori turned to the teacher and handed him the note from her parents "Just to let you know I have an, illness, that causes me to fall asleep with no warning."

The teacher nodded "Yes I have been told about that don't worry, we'll keep you caught up."

Hiyori let out a small sigh of relief, maybe this would be easier. She could make new friends, the teachers will keep her caught up, and for icing on the cake Yato didn't know where she was. Maybe she could finally get through a school day without being interrupted.

As soon as she sat down the red head, Hikaru, started talking "Hey there! My name's Hikaru Hitachiin, that's my twin brother Kaoru. And this is Haruhi. Nice to meet you." He said with a charming smile while gesturing to each person.

Hiyori smiled back "Hi. It's nice to meet you too." Hiyori bent down to get her notebook out of her bag. As she came back up she saw the annoyingly familiar face of Yato. Hiyori let out an 'eep' as she stood up quickly and glared at the window, the second story window.

"Um, Hiyori are you alright" Haruhi asked.

Realizing that no one else would see Yato she quickly sat down. "I'm fine." Then suddenly she was standing behind her own body and she let out a groan "Oh come on!" she exclaimed.

She looked over at Hikaru and he seemed rather panicked at her sudden collapse. He started poking her head "Hey Hiyori are you alight?"

The teacher answered him "It's alright Mr. Hitachiin, she has an illness that causes her to fall asleep. She will wake up on her own after a while. Until then Mr. Fujioka would you kindly keep notes for Miss Iki?"

Haruhi nodded "Yes Sir."

Hiyori smiled, well that was nice of him. Now she had a God to talk to. She slid the window open, causing Yato to fall, and jumped out after her. A slight smirk appeared on her face when she heard someone yell "Ah Ghost!" when the window opened 'by itself.'

When she hit the ground she glared at Yato "You couldn't even give me one day at my new school could you?"

Yukine, who had been leaning against the school, started apologizing "I'm sorry Hiyori, I tried to stop him but he was very determined."

Yato sent a big smile at her "Hey maybe you can form a Yato club here Hiyori!"

Hiyori sighed "Ugh, no Yato. Now go away would you? I need to go back to class. I only came out here to tell you to go away." Then she spun away and made her way back into the school. While she could have just jumped back into the window, it would be a bit before she could get back into her body so she might as well try to get used to the large school.

As she made her way back to her classroom she passed a whole bunch of others, there really were a lot of rooms in this school. As she passed a third year's classroom she failed to notice that two sets of eyes followed her movements passed their door.


End file.
